x_menfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Iceman
Bobby Drake (Iceman) - mutant urodzony w Fort Washington. Jego umiejętnością jest zdolność kontrolowania lodu - przemiana ciała w lód, tworzenie lodowych formacji z wilgoci w powietrzu. Początkowo dowcipniś, który z czasem staje się poważniejszy. 1.Biografia Robert Louis Drake urodził się jako syn Williama i Beatrice Drake. Aż do okresu dojrzewania wiódł normalne życie. Gdy wszedł w ten okres ciągle odczuwał chłód i nieustannie miał dreszcze. Wreszcie udało mu się nad tym zapanować. Robert ukrywał swe zdolności manipulacji lodem przed wszystkimi, zwłaszcza przed rodzicami. Podczas randki z Judy Harmon Iceman musiał skorzystać ze swych mocy, ponieważ on i jego dziewczyna zostali napadnięci przez lokalnego osiłka Rocky'ego Beasely'a. Bobby broniąc dziewczyny otoczył Beasely'a bryłą lodu. Judy nie chciała chodzić z mutantem i opuściła Icemana. Wkrótce o tym zdarzeniu dowiedzieli się ludzie z miasteczka i nie chcąc mieć mutanta w mieście postanowili go zlinczować. Na szczęście, Bobby'ego z rąk rozszalałego tłumu uratował lokalny szeryf i umieścił go w areszcie dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa. Tej samej nocy Scott Summers wydostał Roberta z aresztu i, w imieniu profesora Xaviera, zaproponował mu członkostwo w X-Men. Młodzieniec wpierw odrzucił tą propozycję, jednak zmienił zdanie po tym jak Xavier uratował go przed tłumem ludzi. Profesor użył swych zdolności i wymazał z umysłów mieszkańców miasteczka jakiekolwiek wspomnienia o mocach Roberta. Drake dołączył do X-Men pod pseudonimem Iceman. W przeciągu następnych kilku miesięcy do dwójki X-Manów dołączyli Warren Worthington III (Angel), Hank McCoy (Beast) i Jean Grey (Marvel Girl), to ostatecznie uformowało oryginalny skład X-Men. Bobby okazał się być drużynowym dowcipnisiem. Był to dla niego jedyny sposób by wyładować swe emocje, które się w nim nagromadziły. Bobby czuł się niedowartościowany, gdyż był najmłodszym członkiem drużyny i na dodatek nie władał swoimi zdolnościami tak dobrze jak jego przyjaciele. To się zmieniło, gdy Iceman poprawił kontrolę nad swoimi mocami i mógł zrezygnować ze śniegowej powłoki na rzecz lodowej. Na krótki czas X-Men zostali rozwiązani czego powodem był rzekomy zamach i śmierć Charlesa Xaviera. Studenci Xaviera wkrótce znów połączyli się, ponieważ okazało się, że na prośbę profesora jego miejsce zajął Changeling. Iceman opuścił szeregi X-Men mając dość "gierek" Xaviera, ale powrócił gdy jego koledzy ponownie byli niebezpieczeństwie. Niedługo po tym on i cała grupa zostali pojmani przez żywą Wyspę Krakoę. Cyclops został uwolniony by przywieźć więcej mutantów na wyspę. Lider X-Men wraz z Xavierem utworzyli nową międzynarodową grupę mutantów, której udało się uratować przetrzymywanych towarzyszy. Wtedy oryginalni członkowie X-Men, w tym Iceman, postanowili opuścić zespół. Jedynie Cyclops pozostał by szkolić nowych studentów Xaviera. Poza X-Men Robert zdobywał wykształcenie księgowego, jednak brakowało mu "bycia herosem" i wraz z Angelem założył Champions. Po przejściach z Rampage Iceman znów porzucił życie herosa i postanowił dokończyć edukację w college'u. Długo jednak to nie trwało i Iceman dołączył do grupy zwalczającej złoczyńców, tym razem do New Defenders. Większość członków tej drużyny poświęciła swe życie podczas bitwy z istotą zwaną Dragon of the Moon (Smok Księżyca). Kilka tygodni później Avengers znaleźli pewien kokon na dnie Zatoki Jamajskiej. Do pomocy wezwali Reeda Richardsa z Fantastic Four. Gdy go otwarto okazało się, że przebywała tam Jean Grey w stanie zawieszonej animacji. Iceman przekonany przez Warrena zgodził się by wraz z przyjaciółmi z pierwotnego składu X-Men założyć grupę X-Factor. Drużyna X-Factor miała pod przykrywką ludzi polujących na złych mutantów pomagać niewinnym mutantom zapanować nad ich mocami. Jako mutanci działali w grupie znanej jako X-Terminators. Z biegiem czasu Robert wydoroślał i związał się na stałe z japonką Opal Tanaka. Gdy Opal została porwana przez klan japońskich cyber-samuraii, Iceman natychmiast pospieszył z Jean Grey by uratować swą ukochaną. Kilka tygodni później Bobby wraz z X-Factor na Wyspie Muir pomógł profesorowi Xavierowi i X-Men w pokonaniu Shadow Kinga. Wtedy X-Factor postanowili dołączyć do studentów Xaviera. Ponownie w szeregach X-Men Iceman starał się rozwijać swe moce. Michaił Rasputin, brat Collosusa, użył swych zdolności do manipulacji energią i materią do zmiany jego ciała w lód, a następnie w wodę. To uzmysłowiło Robertowi szeroki potencjał jego mocy. Iceman nauczył się używać swych zdolności w nowy, agresywniejszy sposób, wytwarzając dodatkową masę (przez co był silniejszy) oraz lodowe kolce pokrywające ciało. Później ciało Roberta zostało opanowane przez Emmę Frost, która wyszła ze śpiączki. White Queen chciała dowiedzieć się co się stało z jej uczniami, Hellions. Frost do tego celu używała zdolności Drake'a w sposób jaki mu się jeszcze nigdy nie udało. Gdy Emma przekonała się, że Hellions zostali wymordowani przez Fitzroya oddała ciało Icemanowi i przyłączyła się do X-Men. Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu Drake wziął udział wraz ze Storm, Cyclopsem i Wolverine'm w walce ze sługą Onslaughta, Postem. Zwyciężyli, jednak z bitwy Iceman powrócił z dziurą w klatce piersiowej, gdyż jego lodowa forma została przedziurawiona podczas walki. Uniemożliwiało mu to powrót do ludzkiej postaci. Zmusił on Emmę Frost by wyjawiła mu jak ma użyć swych mocy by "załatać" dziurę w ciele. Frost niechętnie pomogła mu (wytworzyła ona w jego umyśle symulację gdzie skonfrontowała go z Opal i jego ojcem) i Bobby wrócił do ludzkiej postaci. Wkrótce po tym Drake musiał tymczasowo opuścić X-Men by zająć się ojcem, który został pobity przez ludzi Greydona Creeda za to, że wypowiadał się przeciwko prześladowaniom mutantów. Wcześniejsze rasistowskie poglądy Drake'a seniora spowodowały, że on i Robert oddalili się od siebie. Po zajściach z Onslaughtem najwyraźniej serce Williama Drake'a zmiękło i syn postanowił zaopiekować się nim dopóki nie wydobrzeje. Gdy większość X-Men została pojmana przez oddziały Zero Tolerace, Iceman znów wkroczył od akcji. Wraz z Marrow, Sabrą i dr Celcilią Reyes udało mu się pokonać Bastion. Po krótkim spotkaniu oryginalnej piątki X-Men na Alasce Robert znów wyjechał by opiekować się ojcem. Słuch o Robercie zaginął aż do czasu, gdy odkryto, że został pojmany przez Deathbird, która przyjęła rolę Wojny w szeregach Jeźdźców Apokalipsy. Iceman stał się członkiem The Twelve (Dwunastki). Apocalypse wykorzystując moc dwunastu mutantów chciał utworzyć świat, którym mógłby rządzić. Jego plany zostały pokrzyżowane przez Cyclopsa, który poświęcił swe życie i połączył się z nim. Uniemożliwiło to nieśmiertelnemu mutantowi połączenie się Natem Greyem. Po tych wydarzeniach Iceman opuścił ponownie studentów Xaviera. Kilka miesięcy później został rekrutowany przez żyjący statek Prosh by wraz z Jean Grey, Juggernautem, Toadem oraz Mystique podróżując w czasie i przestrzeni odkryć, co przyszłość przyniesie dla mutantów. Podczas tej eskapady Drake osiągnął całkiem nowy stopień kontroli nad swymi zdolnościami. Ostatnio drugorzędna mutacja Bobby'ego zaczęła dawać o sobie znać. Wpierw na stałe w lód zamieniła się jego klatka piersiowa, a podczas bitwy w piekielnym wymiarze Azazela Iceman przekonał się, że na stałe stał się lodowym człowiekiem. Zamiana na stałe w lód zmieniła zachowanie Roberta, stał się bardziej opryskliwy, zwłaszcza w stosunku do "nowych" X-Men, nienależących do pierwszej piątki studentów Xaviera. Robert "ocieplił" się trochę, gdy Polaris rozstała się z Havokiem. Dawne uczucie odżyło i zaczęli się znowu spotykać. Po wydarzeniach House of M Iceman uważał, że jest jednym z mutantów, którzy utracili zdolności, lecz wkrótce okazało się, że była psychosomatyczna reakcja wywołana lękiem i zmianami rzeczywistości. Od tej chwili Bobby ponownie mógł zmienić postać na normalnego człowieka. Podczas starcia z grupą Children of the Vault Iceman odkrył nowe zastosowanie swych zdolności. Podczas walki przeistoczył się w formę gazową. Po zażegnaniu niebezpieczeństwa Robert postanowił przyłączyć się do grupy X-Men dowodzonych przez Rogue. 2.Wygląd Iceman jest mutantem o brązowych włosach i oczach. 3.Zdolności :Iceman potrafi obniżać temperaturę swojego ciała do niezwykle niskich temperatur. Jego zdolności umożliwiają mu generowanie temperatur bliskich zera absolutnego. Może on wytwarzać z lodu wszelkiego typu przedmioty (bloki lodowe, tarcze, bicze itp.) mogące służące jako broń. Jego obecna lodowa forma pozwala mu tracić kawałki ciała i przyłączać je z powrotem bez żadnych stałych obrażeń. ; :Bobby posiada potencjalną zdolność do błyskawicznego podróżowania akwenami wodnymi poprzez łączenie cząsteczek swego ciała z cząsteczkami wody i ponowne ich scalanie w wybranym punkcie docelowym. 4.Galeria 1iceberg.jpg|W filmie 385519134574iceman.jpg Iceman_XME.jpg Shawn_Ashmore_Iceman.jpg|W filmie Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:X-men Kategoria:Mutant